Treetop Hideout
The Treetop Hideout is one of the locations visited in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. Sitting on the outskirts of the former Mist Kingdom and only accessed by an elevator in a hallow tree, it is the home and official headquarters of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. History The Treetop Hideout was originally a training ground built by the Huntsman for his adoptive daughter, Isabella. Later it was transformed by the woodcarver Geppetto into an intricately designed series of large treehouses, connected by wooden bridges and stairways. During the events of The Red Riding Hood Sisters, the Treetop Hideout suffered sufficient damage when the Wolf Queen sent her Mist Wolves to capture the sisters, but it was evidently repaired by the time Emma returned to the order in Jack and the Sky Kingdom. Contents The hideout includes several rooms that serve various purposes. These rooms include the following: * A meeting hall, wherein lies the Truth Mirror * A training room fully equipped with weaponry * A library filled with Astrology books Upon first entering the hideout, a carving of the Order's oath and coat of arms can be seen, placed just above a statue of Isabella, the original Red Riding Hood. Outside the meeting hall, is a monument to commemorate the heroic deeds of the Huntsman, and his role in the creation of the Order. Many mounted wolf heads and wolf head statues can be found all around the hideout - whether any of these heads belonged to, or represent the wolf Isabella first encountered, is unknown. Notable Current Residents * Ruth (Elder Sister) * Jessica * Emma * Brianne * Shadow (Ruth's wolf) * Briar Rose Notable Former Residents * Hunter (builder, deceased) * Isabella (founder of the Order, deceased) * Teresa (former Elder Sister, deceased) * Eldra (former Order member, deceased) Relevant Parables The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. Gallery Locations= elevator.jpg|Elevator Leading to the Hideout Hideout entrance.jpg|Entrance Hideout waterfall.jpg|Waterfall Hideout training room.jpg|Training Room Hideout hunter.jpg|Meeting Hall Hideout meeting room.jpg|Meeting Room Hideout library ruth.jpg|Library Hideout library.jpg|Library (night) Rrhs-map-hollowtree.jpg|Hollow Tree (night) Rrs outpost.jpg Rrhs-map-passage.jpg Rrhs-map-mistylake.jpg Rrhs-map-grove.jpg Rrhs-map-forest.jpg Rrhs-map-moonshrine.jpg |-|Concept Art= Device Concept Art.png Outpost (dusk) Concept Art.png Outpost (night) Concept Art.png Moon goddess concept art.jpg |-|Depictions= Rrs_animation.jpg|The Treetop Hideout depicted in Huntsman Puzzle, The Red Riding Hood Sisters Workshop_posters.jpg|Geppetto's Blueprints of Treetop Hideout, The Final Cinderella Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters